Petronas
Petronas is the capital and the largest city in Paradox County, located within the Maxwell world. Petronas lies at an elevation of 1 m above the sea level. It was originally founded by Helliar, who is now a mayor, while Wololo, Dgleich, Kvaks and Desteroth contributed to its construction and development. Less than 800 people live in Petronas City. Petronas is the cultural center of the world and the first city ever successfully built within Maxwell. History For a detailed version of Petronas history, please see History of Petronas City. In March 2011, Helliar, Dgleich, Wololo came from Thrathira to Swastika. After they met Kvaks there, they moved to Petronas City territory, and they built a huge tower (called Main Tower) there. Helliar founded the Petronas City after some time and he became a mayor. Old Petronas Petronas was only a town in March and April 2011. There were some dirt houses, Kvaks' Penthouse Building, The Church, and Element Duel arenas. The Canyon, Helliar's Flying House, Main Tower and Underwater Passage weren't a part of the city. Wololo's Hell House was also there, but after Wololo built a lava tower on the house, he had to remove it since Helliar was angry and upset about the tower. Modern Petronas Today, Petronas City is more than 0.04 km² big. It has a lot of hotels, buildings and personal houses. City Metro has been built by Dgleich, Wololo, Desteroth and Helliar. There are also numerous attractions, like the Azura Statue, Desteroth's Pyramid, Underwater Passage, Underwater Lava Room etc. The Shadow Men were aware of the city’s existence, but their second in command, Master named Murencio, allowed the city to extend, only to see how it would turn out. He was ready to eventually destroy it, but just wanted to experiment by letting it freely expand. The city was a new center of the world, and many scientists brought their ideas and turned them into reality there. Music had rapidly changed, movies were made, telephones and mobile phones were made, and the world saw the dawn of modern technology. In April 2011, the Devil made a pact with the builders of the city – Helliar, Dgleich and Wololo – to create him Hell beneath the city. In order not to get hurt, the builders obeyed and the Devil’s new residence was just beneath the city, in which he could spread the evil. Months later, a scandal broke out in Petronas when a woman was found brutally killed. Detective Martin Gellenvary personally took the charge of the investigation, but ended up in Hogwarts, a wizarding school which was in the meantime built mainly by the founder of the city, Helliar. Gellenvary took part in the war that was being fought within the wizarding society, killing the evil Lord Voldemort in the process. After publicly accusing a goblin as the murderer back in Petronas, he was sent to prison from which he was freely deported to Thrathira. Santa Claus Bifsi II, who was wandering the world for many years, stumbled upon Petronas where he decided to stay, living a troubled life filled with drugs and alcohol. And after a huge chain of events that was trigged in Petronas during the winter, a group of researchers found the ancient tablet of Akhmunkaron and brought it to the city. The tablet was stolen by the fanatical businessman, Patrik Von Dolph, who sought to summon The Great Goronoth and destroy the city. Some local residents, including Bifsi II, were summoned to stop Von Dolph, and their name was the Coherents. The Coherents ended Von Dolph’s terror and the tablet was later destroyed. After surviving in the mines for two years, Tomislav Jantol finally reached the surface only to find his village gone and the city on its place. He was given Patrik Von Dolph’s former house and changed his name in order not to ruin the image of the city’s hero he was in the public eyes. During this time, zombies were once again seen in a village far away from Petronas, and seven soldiers were sent to explore the mysterious sightings. Finally, the Shadow Men decided to act. They appeared in the city, initially to Tomislav Jantol – now Thomas Jontral – and ordered the residents to inform the mayor that he is obliged to destroy the city. Helliar refused to do so, convincing himself that there is no such thing as the Shadow Men. Around this time, one of the Devil’s demons, Kahlica, possessed the soul of a young female Petronas resident, until he was repelled by a local priest. The Devil also had many followers in the city, who would gather on Friday nights in a church where they would perform black masses and do unforgivable acts. The Shadow Men’s third in command, their general Tymerio, was ordered to appear to Wololo, an influential Petronas resident. He warned Wololo that Helliar has to start destroying the city. His Master, Murencio, promised that they would soon attack Petronas. Ivan Benotsky, a well-known criminal, appeared in Petronas to steal from the wealthy Kvaks. The city’s secret agency, DEP, hired a mutant known as James Robinson – who was once a part of the Coherents – to stop the criminal. Initially, Benotsky stayed in Tomislav Jantol’s house, but eventually left and spent the remaining hours of his life in a lonely skyscraper, from which he was pushed by James Robinson to his death. When Tymerio once again showed in Petronas, he was caught by the DEP agency and put in a glass prison. When he escaped, the Coherents were formed for the second time to stop him, but due to their disagreements, they ended up quarreled and had a fall out. Luckily, the Leader of the Shadow Men unexpectedly died, so the attack on Petronas had to be stopped. Murencio, who was until then the Master, started a ritual by which he could become the new Leader, and the process took time. Tymerio was promoted to the Master, and was now second in command in the clan’s hierarchy. A powerful diamond, believed to hold the powers of Tyher, a legendary dragon, was owned by Mile Transilvanijo in Petronas. Mile sold it to Mel Epsilon, a famous celebrity, who then sold it to Karolina Milka, an influential politician. Although the skinheads tried to get the diamond from her, a resident known as Kreker already stole the diamond from her, only to sell it for a high price to another buyer. After being beaten up, Petronas resident Aston Eugled was transported to the Light Dimension, where he approached Oldt. Oldt informed him that a threat is rising from the Dark Dimension, where a horrible creature lives. Instead of Jafa who believed he would be the hero, Aston Eugled was chosen to become the Guardian of the Light, and got mystical powers. Few months later, Vlado Krklec – who was a part of the Coherents – was accidentally fused with Kestler, a ghost who appeared once a year and who died on the Petronas Village graveyard years before. Moreover, Vlado was transported to a virtual world known as Rentos for the second time, where he was strengthened. However, he didn’t know yet that his powers were slowly killing him. Another individual from Petronas, who was experimenting with psychokinesis, got special powers. Antun Hahlo thus became Dr. Blue, and was able to manipulate blocks. Tomislav Jantol, who was now freely living in Petronas, hurt by the past, crossed paths with Muscami, who faked his death two years before. Muscami, who for years attacked the Petronas Village and who is indirectly responsible for Tomislav’s fall into the mines, owned a powerful cube which was apparently able to bring people back from the dead. He wanted to return his son who was once killed by Vito Mancione’s men, but in vain. The cube transported him somewhere else, and he disappeared in front of Tomislav. Ming Lee, needing money to pay his debt to another person, stole Tyher’s diamond from his friend Kreker, believing Kreker’s buyer will never arrive. He accidentally unlocks the diamond’s powers, and in the process gets stronger and learns how to fly. Kreker is, however, killed by his buyer who finally arrived to Petronas. As Ming Lee became the self-proclaimed M-Warrior, the skinheads found Tyher’s diamond. Jafa, who was previously transported to another dimension after losing a fight with the Guardian of the Light, made a pact with a powerful being. He agreed to take over Maxwell and win the Earth Universe for the feared warlord known as Ralhum. Jafa arrived to Maxwell and occupied a small village, holding its residents as prisoners. The president of Paradox, John O'Conor, heard about this event and gathered Dr. Blue and M-Warrior to free the village. The two of them were joined by Guardian of the Light, and after defeating Jafa who was put in prison in the Light Dimension, they became a team known as Universe Guardians. Another great relic, known as the Claus Wand, was seen near Petronas. Bifsi II was approached by the spirit of his ancestor, another Santa Claus, Aotris I. Bifsi II did find the Claus Wand, but too late, as his friend Neil was killed during the dawn. The Shadow Men finally decided to destroy Petronas, and Tymerio, now the Master, created a portal for his army to pass through. The Coherents are called once again, and this time, they agree to stop Tymerio. The Shadow Men are stopped and the portal is demolished, however, James Robinson was sent to Dark Dimension by Tymerio’s final powers. He was luckily saved by the Guardian of the Light upon Oldt’s request. Petronas was shaken again when a young girl, Amanda Vjetrobran, was brutally killed in the city park. Bifsi II, who was visited by St. Nicholas and who intentionally ripped the Claus Wand in front of the witch Ezriela, was accused of killing Amanda, but it was proved on court that he didn’t kill her. Life in Petronas Petronas City is the capital of Paradox Country. Being the first city ever successfully built in Maxwell, it is the multicultural and financial center of the world. The city’s official language is almost the same as the real-life Croatian one, but many residents speak real-life Bosnian and real-life English. However, the situation in the city is anything but perfect for the city’s less than 1000 residents. The city’s mayor is Helliar, who works in the ‘New Main Mayoralty’ on the ‘Upper Town’. He is quick-tempered, sometimes cruel but fair leader who is mostly misunderstood. The residents of Petronas see him in a negative light due to his attitude towards them and the portrayal of him in the media. Although Helliar’s say is immensely important in the city’s decisions, the country is run by the elite government officials who work in ‘The Senate’. The majority of these politicians are corrupt, closely related to the mafia families of Petronas. The biggest scandal Petronas had seen was the one from the end of 2011, when Shorty King was publicly discriminated and accused of having ties to Lorcione Crime Family and its infamous boss, Lorgo. The city’s iconic politician is Karolina Milka, who took Shorty King’s place after his departure. Regular residents of the city are also convinced that the riches (most importantly Kvaks, Dgleich, Wololo, Desteroth, Mala Sirena, Matej Feniks) own too much money. The fact that many of them are poor and starving while Kvaks resides in his golden penthouse and even has his own vault in the middle of the city does not contribute to the residents’ happiness. And while politicians steal the citizens’ money and consistently reduce their salaries, crime is unstoppably growing. There are three mafia families in the city: Lorcione, Slavujček, and Rokossovsky. The latter is largely unseen because the city had not completely spread to their location, but Lorcione and Slavujček, the eternal rivals, control the two biggest parts of the city. The old city core, which is controlled by Lorcione, is somewhat safe compared to the newer part of the city in which the Slavujčeks reside. The whole city is filled with low-lives, gangsters, small-time criminals, drug dealers, pimps, prostitutes and beggars, but the Slavujček-controlled territory is the worst. The lack of proper hierarchy of the Slavujčeks allowed the Gypsies to spread throughout their territory, thus making the lives of Petronas residents there even more miserable. The Gypsies are one of many groups in Petronas. Their gang Lojzijus often steals from people, occasionally jumping in front of them and demanding them to purchase a brick they offer. If the residents refuse to do so, they end up beaten by a crowd of Gypsies who are until then patiently waiting behind the corner. Other groups in Petronas include skinheads, metalheads and Satanists. Skinheads and metalheads regularly gather around the Main Tower, mostly during the night, so it is definitely not advisable for the people of the city to wander the streets at the night. That’s the reason why the residents refuse to go out during the dark and rather stay in their homes. Skinheads mostly don’t mess with the people except when irritated, and metalheads don’t cause problems. Most of the latter listen to Ronger, the most famous Petronas band. Satanists work in the shadows and are rarely publicly seen, as they secretly gather in the St. Jantol’s Church to participate in their black masses every Friday night. The answer to the city crime was one: superheroes. Although not efficient, some of them occasionally do a good job. Batman is the most famous superhero, but he hardly ever does anything except for planning. Even he has his own agenda and ‘evil’ plans. The most efficient superhero was by far Masker who briefly fought for the residents of Petronas during the summer of 2012, but who suddenly disappeared without a trace. Poverty is the sign of this crime. Many immigrants who came to Petronas looking for a better life ended up living in Šlapa, a poor underground neighborhood which is a world for itself. The ones that arrive to Petronas demand their own houses, but due to the unwillingness of the mayor and his companions, they hardly ever get their homes like others and have to live in the underground or on the streets. Šlapa is somewhat of a city, having a mayor-like figure Pagany Zondas, who is also corrupt and likely tied to the underground gang called ‘The Black Squad’. Terrorists in Petronas use the unfinished sewers to plan the eventual attacks on the city. They are hardly known and don’t do much, so they don’t truly pose a threat to the residents of the city. The person who usually does handwork all over the city is the artisan Mrkonja, who takes his apprentice Energoo with him. Petronas is also well-known for the money launderings connected to the erotic activities. Prostitution is legalized and there are two public brothels in the city, one tied to the Lorcione family and the other to the Slavujčeks. Icerman is by far the most popular prostitute (after Gej Prostitucija and Izabela) and a vast number of citizens often visit him, including both males and females. He is the owner of his own striptease club which is frequently visited, as well as his BDSM club. Drugs can be found on almost every corner, with drug dealer Mate being the most important dealer in the city. Drugs are controlled by one of the most feared criminals who largely and successfully works in the shadows, Vito Mancione, known to some as ‘The Great Crocodile’. He imports the drugs to Petronas via Petronas Channel where the drugs are most likely delivered to the Rokossovsky Crime Family, and further sent to Mancione. The best hired gunman in Petronas is the rich hitman Miloš Vulf Zrinski, who is summoned every time an important person is targeted and wanted dead. Not everyone in the city owns a television set, in fact, around 17% of the Petronas population does. The most popular radio station is ‘Forcahn’. The media is largely controlled by few powerful businessmen. Tom McNigger is the head of ‘Petronas Times’, the most popular newspaper in Petronas. Books are also frequently published under the publisher ‘Petronas City Library’. Printed goods are available for purchase in Tolozmuti Kiosks, located all over the city. Toilets are not commonly found in apartments and houses, so most of the people have to use only one public toilet. This is due to the bad sanitary inspection led by the incompetent Luka Štimac. Despite that, the city is well connected. The metro helps transport people from one location to another, although some low-lives gather in it sometimes so it can be dangerous to travel alone. A working funicular is also installed so that the people can reach the ‘Upper Town’ and the downtown in a matter of seconds. On the other hand, the streets are well-lit and its belonging signs can be regularly found, especially in the old city core. Education is existent in the city. Most preschool children are sent to only one kindergarten which is tied to the problem of missing and kidnapped kids. The city offers only one school for the elementary education, two high schools out of which one of them is privately held and paid to, and one gymnasium. There is only one university, the one for architecture led by Predrag Vukičević. The most popular drink is Mućaća, followed by ‘Coca-Cola’. Their fridges are placed frequently in the shops and in some other buildings. Children can also call ‘Brave Phone’, organization that aids them whenever they need help. Petronas’ healthcare is somewhat flawed. A city hospital exists, however, many patients have complained about it and its staff, mainly doctor Mihael Konpijutor who reportedly experimented on some of his patients. One of two dental clinics is privately held by Vjeran Kuftinec, who also mistreats his patients. An association for the sick is also present, and it organizes therapy meetings. A center to aid the elderly exists as well, and the elderly can also be privately situated in a house owned by Tabela Tabloit. A madhouse keeps the most mentally handicapped patients and most likely experiments on some of them. Petronas is a Catholic city, however, there is a small minority of Muslim people. Because of the pressure from the Islam population, mayor Helliar built a mosque in the city during the April of 2011, roughly one month after the creation of the city. There are few Catholic churches, including a cathedral and a chapel. A Mormon association also offers memberships. The judiciary system is situated in the newer city core. The judges are highly corrupt and ineffective in fighting crime. The accused criminals are sent to Azkaban Prison to serve their sentence. The most famous lawyers – and undoubtedly the best paid ones – are Miro Vučina and Mile Transilvanijo. There is also a secret agency known as DEP which usually deals with unusual missions, and another agency named CSS. The military exercises are held at the Military Base. Petronas’ military is also Paradox’s main military. The most important general who wants to lead the soldiers in various missions is the general Hrvoje Fuček who closely works with the president of Paradox, John O'Conor. ImperialDane is the leader of his own department, and is the one who shares the important information with the city residents, using a public address system (PA). Aside from ImperialDane, conferences and other major gatherings are held at the ‘Conference Building’. If Petronas shines in anything other than architecture, it is entertainment. ‘MG Movies Studio’ and ‘Univerzum Studios’ are movie studios which produce a great amount of movies, mostly with a well-known and popular star Donny Delure. A cinema can be found in the city, as a part of the Complex Company, a multibillionaire business enterprise led by the shadowy Ervin Klaussen. There are also two theatres in which people can enjoy the well-staged plays. Music concerts are frequently held at the ‘Concert Hall’. The most important musical acts of Petronas are Ronger, The Three Little Pigs, Saša Marić, Buckethead, Gogos, Serj Tankian and others. The city’s famous and unique architect is Le Manche, who only constructed one building. The TV stars who are frequently in the spotlights due to their scandals are rich Ante and Spomenka Mačić. The main shopping street is Stunden, where all sorts of shops can be found. One of the biggest restaurant chains, ‘McKonac’, has its restaurant there. ‘Mirovina’ shops can also be found. Various museums are scattered all around the city. The residents of the city enjoy an enormous variety of activities which can be explored throughout the city. One of the most famous sights is the infamous ‘Azura Statue’, which can be reached via boats and climbed. ‘The Campanile’ is also a target for many, just as the ‘Lotršćak Tower’. Children are the main visitors of the city’s amusement park, ‘Nikko’s Nikkoland’. The persona of Nikko is thus well-known to kids, and is somewhat of a mascot of Petronas. The main sport in the city is Element Duel. Once a year, a world championship is held in Petronas, in an enormous arena where the best fighters fight, with their trainers and family in the full audience to support them. The championship is one of the biggest events in the city, probably bigger than the ‘Constructions Awards Ceremony’ held at the end of every year. It is talked about by many, and the most famous fighter, who is also a double-time champion, is Kobrioce LeMuerta. Other famous fighters include Žarki Lik, Patrik Apatomus, Cheng Leng, and Garemu. When visiting Petronas, tourists are always shown some of the sights. It is advisable to travel in groups rather than alone, and newcomers should watch their step as lava is commonly found in the city. Bovis Horvatinčić offers cheap and used tools and items for anyone with some money, so tourists can visit him and get everything they need. Although a cemetery exists in the city, upon dying many residents are cremated or deported to their villages. Few of them hire private undertaker Frančesko Tijelotvor to take care of their deceased loved ones, but the undertaker illegally takes dead people’s organs and sells them on the black market. Others use the mortuary named ‘Hladni’. The lack of money and the hard economic situation in the city is influenced by the banks, most importantly the ‘Blue Cash Bank’, and the tax administration center (the tax is 22%), which steals the city’s money. Some people can also afford Kraljević insurance. Petronas is not well-connected with the rest of the world, however, it does have a station that was supposed to lead out of the city, to Duran and Christian’s City. A road that would connect Petronas and Christian’s City was finished in 2014. Cityscape The most important historical high-rise constructions are Main Tower, The Campanile, Helliar's Flying House, Wololo's Main House and White Glass Tower. Helliar also said that he doesn't want tall buildings next to the sea. City government Helliar is a current mayor of the city. He is the first mayor, and he founded the city. Deputy mayor is Desteroth, while Wololo is an ambassador of Thrathira, but he works in the Mayoralty. Karolina Milka is a powerful politician and works in The Senate. Before her, Shorty King was as powerful as her, but he left Petronas. Transport City Metro Main Article: Petronas Metro City Metro was originally Helliar's idea. With minecarts, people can travel faster from one destination to another. It is free, but not often used. Streets Normal streets are 2 blocks wide, however, some more important streets like Lirica and Baker Street are 4 blocks wide. There are no rails on the streets, so no one can travel by minecarts on them. Bridges Main Article: Bridges There is a small number of bridges in Petronas City. Wooden Bridge is the first official bridge in the city, built by Desteroth. The most famous bridge in the city is Cobblestone Bridge, built by Wololo and Helliar. It is more than 100 blocks long. Cultural sites Museums There is a small number of museums in the city. The Gallery was built by Helliar in March 2011, while the first , showing Thrathira.]]real museum was the one in the Main Tower, however, that museum is not open for public (since the tower is a private house). Events There is also a small number of city events. There are plays in The Theatre, and there are concerts in the Concert Hall. Concert Hall sometimes also holds concerts from popular music groups, like Saša Marić, Golden Teeth, Ronger, etc. In June 2011, Christian built a Conference Building where famous people have public speeches. Education There is Pavlek Miškine Elementary School and an Architecture Faculty, and Tomislav Jantol High School. There is also a private school "Lugol". A gymnasium named 'Lucijan Vranjanin Gymnasium' opened in 2012. Element Duel Main article: Element Duel People can fight in the arenas against other people. The most famous sport in the city is Element Duel, a sport founded by Helliar. Music Music is highly popular in Petronas. Several albums are also highly influential: Merciful Blood, Bucketheadland, Wrong Side of the Road, ''and ''Jozef's Skinhead Power. Groups and organizations There are many subcultures among the residents of Petronas. The most famous ones are: * Gypsies: Their gang Lojzijus is the dominant gang, led by Andrija. They live at the edge of the city in few unregistered houses which are made of cheap blocks. They are all over the new city core, and usually tell people to buy a brick. If people refuse to do so, they end up beaten by Gypsies. Some members include Krešimir, Bikerman, Izabela, and Jasar. * Skinheads: With their leader Dužd, they are a dangerous group with their own set of beliefs. Their most prominent member Alan Five organizes missions all over the city, and they sometimes gather next to the Main Tower at night. They steal from various shops, share a hatred for black people and murder people of Jewish origin. * ''Metalheads: Somewhat connected to satanists, ''metalheads ''usually don't mess with people. They listen to Ronger and sometimes gather next to the Main Tower. * '''Satanists': They worship the Devil and mostly listen to Ronger. They gather in The Church on Friday nights, where they organize rituals and black masses, led by professor Mirta Miletić. Even some priests and nuns participate in the black masses. * The Black Squad: A gang which rules the underground neighbourhood of Šlapa. They are led by Arah "Dongman" Hills and do all sorts of crimes, including rape and murder. They are tied to the mayor of Šlapa, Pagany Zondas. * Mafia: The three mayor mafia families of Petronas are Lorcione, Slavujček, and Rokossovsky. Each family controls a separate part of the city. They are led by Basilio Mancione, Ivo Slavujček, and Boris Rokossovsky, respectively. They oversee prostitution, drug dealings, murders, racketeering, and other sorts of crimes. * Borg: The Borg are a special group of individuals who usually gather in the 'Borg House'. They are harmless, but they steal people's cakes throughout the city and bring them to their main place of operations. * Terrorists: Terrorists gather in the unfinished city sewers where they plan potential attacks. However, they are ineffective and mostly never seen on the surface, due to their incompetence to actually do some damage. * Fighting priests: Some priests and possibly nuns of the Church of St. Katarina have their fighting club, where they frequently gather to fight each other. The old winner of a fight is called The Old Vrklar. * Hospital clan: There is a clan of doctors and nurses located within the 'Petronas General Hospital'. These doctors secretly worship their god, Kronosom, beneath the hospital in a secret room. Doctor Mihael Konpijutor also has a special room where he experiments on his patients. * Priests of the 'Monastery':''' '''Some priests and nuns who live in the 'Monastery' have a secret room at the top of their home, where they secretly worship god Kronosom. Sites of interest Restorants * ('Oakland Park Restaurant') * 'Java' - located within the 5 Stars Hotel * 'Java' - located within the 'Orange 5 Stars Hotel' * 'Cede' - a part of the Complex Company * 'McKonac' * 'Paintball' * 'Drugačie' * 'Fišbauer' * 'Zlatna jabuka' Cafe bars * 'Patikuš' * 'Mali Prolas' * 'U Jure i Bobana' * 'Leaky Cauldron' - a part of the 'Diagon Alley Building' Bakeries * 'Ejuropa' * 'Mihael Peklar' Hotels * (5 Stars Hotel) * ('Christian's Hotel') * 'Bauštela' * Esperados * 'Figaro' * 'Krimzon' * Panorama Motels * ('Motel') * ('Bates' Motel') Apartments * 'Luce Puce' Shops * ('Abukahmed's Shop') Crime Petronas City is also well-known for its organised criminal. Mafia is very active in the city, and Lorgo is the head of a Lorcione mafia family. Ivo Slavujček is the head of Slavujček family. Vito Mancione, Lorgo's father, deals with drugs. Residents There are many notable residents in the city. Some of them include:LorgoJames Robinson, Miro Skočimiš, Santa Claus Bifsi II, Dan Timbly, Ivan Matovina, Statko Stanić, Morska Moruzgva. Former residents were: Martin Gellenvary, Shorty King, Lorgo, Ronnie Timbly, etc. Gallery 2011-04-22_20.56.36.png|Stormy City at Dawn 2011-04-22_17.57.56.png|View From The Campanile 2011-03-19_16.40.49 - Copy.png|An old photo of a city. The old statue of Tomislav Jantol is visible. 2011-05-02_18.06.19.png|Old Petronas City. 2011-05-02_18.00.35.png|Wololo's old house. 2011-04-22 21.40.28.png|City view from the elite part of the city. Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Paradox places